Schnee und Escorial
by Fu-Dragon
Summary: Peter und Kermit verleben nach zu viel Alkoholgenuss einen Abend, der ihnen noch lange nachhängen wird. Challengebeitrag.


**Schnee und Escorial**

Verschlafen tapste Peter die Treppe in den unteren Stock der Blaisdell-Residenz herunter und rieb sich die Augen.

"So schön die Familienfeiern sind, aber der Morgen danach ist nach der Trinkorgie gar nicht so toll.", murmelte er leise vor sich hin.

Tiefe Stille empfing ihn. Durch einen Blick auf die Uhr stellte er mit Erstaunen fest, dass es gerade mal 6:30 Uhr war. Kein Wunder befand sich außer ihm niemand auf den Beinen, obwohl diesmal beinahe alle, sah man von Carolins Mann Todd ab, der leider arbeiten musste, zum Familienfest gekommen waren und in ihren 'Jugendzimmern' übernachteten.

Äußerst missmutig und mit pochenden Schläfen schlurfte der junge Detective in die Küche und setzte einen Kaffee auf. Eine Weile beobachtete er die stetigen Tropfen des braunen Gebräus, die sich in der Kaffeekanne ansammelten, dann ging er an einen der Schränke und holte sich eine Tasse und ein Glas, das er mit Wasser auffüllte. Anschließend nahm er sich eine Aspirintablette aus der Hausapotheke und löste sie in der klaren Flüssigkeit auf. Mit Todesverachtung leerte er die bittere Medizin und schüttelte sich mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Ist das ekelig, das schmeckt beinahe so als hätte man gebrauchte Ringelsocken ausgekocht oder wie Paps' Kräutertees. Ich brauch was zum Nachspülen", nuschelte Peter und griff blindlings nach dem in der Zwischenzeit durchgelaufenen Kaffee, den er in eine große Tasse füllte. Etwas Dosenmilch und drei Stücke Zucker folgten, dann packte er den Porzellanbecher und setzte sich an den Tisch. Gedankenverloren rührte er das Gebräu um und trank dann einen großen Schluck.

Prompt verbrannte er sich die Lippe und stieß einen leisen Fluch aus. Das hatte er nun davon, dass er sich Zuhause im Moment nur mit löslichem Kaffee herumschlug wegen seiner kaputten Maschine, der war nicht halb so heiß.

"Das lass besser nicht deine Mutter hören, die wäscht dir sonst den Mund mit Seife aus", ließ sich eine amüsierte Stimme hinter seinem Rücken vernehmen.

Peter fuhr ertappt herum. Er entdeckte Paul, der sich lächelnd gegen den Türrahmen lehnte.

"Uh, guten Morgen, Paul. Ich habe dich nicht kommen hören."

"Auch dir einen guten Morgen, mein Sohn. Wie sollst du mich auch hören, wenn du so lautstark deinen Kaffee umrührst?" Er stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und betrat die Küche. "Ist noch einer für mich übrig?"

Peter machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung der Kaffeemaschine, was er sofort bereute. Stöhnend schlug er beide Hände vors Gesicht und murmelte: "Bedien dich, ich habe gleich 'ne Kanne gemacht."

Ein leises Lachen erklang. Am Klappern vom Geschirr hörte er, wie sein Pflegevater sich ebenfalls eine Tasse nahm, einschenkte und sich zu ihm an den Tisch setzte.

"Nachwehen von gestern?", erkundigte er sich.

"Das kann man so sagen. Mir brummt der Kopf, als wäre ein ganzer Bienenschwarm eingezogen", stöhnte der Angesprochene.

"Mitleid kannst du von mir nicht erwarten. Es hat euch gestern keiner gesagt, dass du und Kermit ein Wettsaufen veranstalten müsst. Soweit ich mich erinnere, habe ich dich davor gewarnt, nach all dem Whisky noch Escorial zu trinken und das auch noch, ohne ihn anzuzünden."

"Ja, ja, schon gut. Ich habe verstanden", muffelte Peter. "Aber Kermit…"

"Nichts aber Kermit. So langsam solltest du wissen, dass er wesentlich mehr verträgt als du, auch wenn er garantiert nicht mehr nüchtern war. Schieb nicht die Schuld auf ihn."

"Wollte ich doch auch nicht. Ich frage mich nur gerade, wie er um die Zeit noch ein Taxi herbekommen hat", versetzte der junge Detective wesentlich kräftiger und hob vorsichtig den Kopf. Wie vermutet drehte sich der Raum nun nicht mehr und das Pochen in den Schläfen ließ langsam nach.

"Hat er auch nicht. Er schläft in meinem Arbeitszimmer." Paul biss sich auf die Lippen, dennoch konnte Peter das unterdrückte Glucksen in seiner Stimme hören. "Mir scheint, du hast einen Filmriss. An was kannst du dich überhaupt noch erinnern?"

Peter spürte, wie ihm die Röte in die Wangen schoss. "Oh Gott, wenn du so fragst, dann muss wohl was passiert sein. Ich weiß nur noch, dass wir alle im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin saßen und uns das ein oder andere Gläschen genehmigt haben."

Der Captain des 101. Reviers konnte ein lautes, tiefes Lachen nicht mehr länger zurück halten. "Da hast du einiges vergessen", brachte er zwischen Lachsalven hervor. "Ich werde dich mal davon in Erkenntnis setzen."

Dann begann er in schillernden Farben und äußerst Detailgetreu die gestrigen Vorkommnisse zu erzählen. Je mehr er sagte, desto kleiner wurde Peter in seinem Stuhl, mittlerweile, da war er sich sicher, leuchtete er bestimmt wie eine vollreife Tomate. Zu allem Unglück kehrte mit der vollen Wirkung des Aspirins auch sein Gedächtnis, zumindest zum Teil, zurück….

***Flashback***

"Prost, mein Freund", lallte Peter mit schwerer Zunge und stieß mit Kermit laut klonkend an.

"Prost, Kleiner", entgegnete Kermit, der auch schon deutlicher geredet hatte.

Mit einem Zug leerten die beiden die Gläser. Peter musste husten. Der hochprozentige Escorial brannte in seiner Kehle. Genauer gesagt den gesamten Weg in den Magen hinunter. Doch schon kurze Zeit später breitete sich ein wohlig-warmes Gefühl in seinem gesamten Körper aus. Das Feuer brannte plötzlich so viel heller, der Wohnraum war so viel gemütlicher und selbst Kermit sah heute besser aus.

Dieser hielt die angefangene Flasche in der Hand und schwenkte sie vor Peters Nase hin und her, während er mit der anderen Hand versuchte, seine schiefe Brille wieder gerade zu rücken, was nur mäßig gelang.

"Na komm, Kleiner. Auf einem Bein kann man nicht stehen. Wie wäre es mit noch einem?", meinte er mit einem breiten, albern wirkenden Grinsen.

"Das würde ich lieber lassen.", mischte sich Paul ein. "Whisky und Escorial vertragen sich nicht."

"Paul, die Stimme der Vernunft", kicherte Peter und hielt Kermit sein Glas entgegen. "Trink lieber einen mit."

Der Captain schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein danke, einer sollte nüchtern bleiben, um euch noch ins Bett bringen zu können."

"Spielverderber", gab Kermit zurück. Er schwenkte die Flasche wild im Raum umher. "Will noch einer von euch mittrinken?", wandte er sich an die Frauen.

Kelly, Carolyn und Annie schüttelten den Kopf. Irgendwie schienen sie alle drei sehr amüsiert zu sein, nur konnte sich Peter nicht erklären warum.

"Zündet den Escorial doch wenigstens an, wenn ihr ihn schon trinken müsst", mischte sich Kelly ein.

"Zündet an, zündet an", äffte Peter seine jüngere Schwester nach. "Richtige Männer genießen das Pur! Du bist halt nur ein Määäääädchen und verträgst nix."

Großzügig übersah er ihre heraus gestreckte Zunge. Er stieß mit Kermit erneut an und versenkte das Getränk mit einem Zug in seinem Inneren. Diesmal brannte es viel weniger, dafür sah er nun einen Augenblick lang hübsche Farben durch das Zimmer flimmern. Er streckte die Hand aus, um eines der Lichter zu fangen, aber er griff direkt hindurch.

"Puh, hier stinkt es nach Alkohol. Kelly, mach bitte die Terrassentüre auf", bat Annie.

Die junge Frau erhob sich sofort und kam der Aufforderung nach. Peter atmete tief ein, als die frische, kühle Nachtluft in den Raum zog. Sein Körper fühlte sich immer mehr so an, als würde er schweben. Er schaute auf seine Beine und stellte fest, dass er noch im Sessel saß. Dann glitt sein Blick zur offenen Türe. Im sanften Licht der Verandabeleuchtung glitzerte der frisch gefallene Schnee wie ein Diamantenteppich, den man über dem Rasen ausgebreitet hatte. Einige Eiszapfen hingen an der Überdachung und schimmerten in allen Regenbogenfarben. Das alles kam ihm plötzlich mehr als verlockend vor. Ja, der Schnee dort draußen schien regelrecht nach ihm zu rufen und ihn zu bitten, Muster in die weiße Fläche zu zeichnen.

Schräg grinsend erhob er sich schwankend aus dem Sessel und streckte Kermit seine Hand entgegen.

"Hey, Kollega, wie wär's mit 'nem schönen S…Sknee…ne, Schneeengel von uns beiden da draußen?"

"Oh Yeah," erwiderte dieser.

Kermit ergriff seine Hand und ließ sich von ihm hoch ziehen. Arm in Arm wie so ein Liebespaar bahnten sich die beiden einen Weg durch das Wohnzimmer. Nur im hintersten Teil seines Denkens bekam Peter mit, dass sie irgendwie nicht mehr gerade gehen konnten, doch das war ihm im Moment vollkommen egal.

Er jauchzte wie ein kleines Kind, als sein Fuß bis zum Knöchel im Schnee versank. "Wessen Engel schöner ist", rief er seinem langjährigen Kollegen und Freund zu, rannte ein paar Meter in den Garten hinein und warf sich jubelnd in den Schnee.

"Ey, Frühstart, das gilt nicht", lallte Kermit.

Nur Sekunden später ließ er sich neben Peter in den Schnee fallen und bewegte wie ein Hampelmann die Arme und Beine auf und ab. Dabei kicherten beide ausgelassen.

Peter wedelte ebenfalls wild umher, fest entschlossen, den schönsten Schneeengel der Welt zu fabrizieren. Erst als ihm langsam die Luft ausging, hielt er in seinen Bewegungen inne.

In dem Moment blitzte etwas hell in der Nacht auf. Verwirrt hob er den Kopf. "Ey, Kermit, hassu das auch gesehen? Wir sind gerade gedingst…äh geblitzdingst worden."

"Joa, wir waren wohl zu schnell und sind in 'ne Radarfall gekommen", ließ er verlauten und lachte laut über seinen eigenen Witz wie es schien.

"Hehe, da haben die dann aber nur unsere Füße erwischt, ohne Nummernschild können die uns gar nix", gackerte Peter.

"Genauuuuuuu", zog Kermit seine Antwort in die Länge.

"So, nun wollen wir aber mal sehen, wer den schöneren Schneedings, schöneren Dings, also das Teil, das im Himmel umher fliegt, hat", verkündete Peter.

Mit lautem Schnaufen versuchte er auf die Beine zu kommen, aber seine Arme und Beine wollten ihm nicht so ganz gehorchen. Er schaffte es schließlich in eine kniende Position zu kommen und robbte der Einfachheit halber wie ein Kleinkind ein wenig zur Seite.

"Hähähä, dein Engel hat nun einen Schweif, deswegen habe ich gewonnen", sagte Kermit schadenfroh.

Peter blickte auf und entdeckte seinen Freund schwankend neben sich stehen. Er schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor.

"Mahann, okay, du hast gewonnen. Mensch, komm runter, du bist viel zu groß."

Er griff nach Kermits Hemdsärmel und zog daran. Dieser verlor sofort das Gleichgewicht und landete mit einem vom Schnee abgefangenen, leisen Plopp neben Peter auf dem Hosenboden.

"Das iss unfair", beschwerte er sich.

Eine Handvoll Schnee landete direkt in Peters Gesicht. Prustend und schnaubend schüttelte er sich. Im selben Moment blitzte es erneut auf. Irritiert sah er zum Himmel.

"Haben wir ein Gewitter oder was? Werfen nun die Engel son mit Snee?"

"Das war doch ich, du Idiot", kicherte Kermit.

Erneut landete eine Ladung Schnee in Peters Gesicht. Er wollte sich den kalten Firn aus dem Gesicht wischen, landete aber irgendwie mit dem Finger in der Nase anstatt darüber zu streifen. Laut über sich lachend, versuchte er nun auch etwas Schnee zusammen zu raffen und diesen über Kermit zu schütten. Allerdings kippte er einfach zur Seite bei dem Versuch.

"Unfair, unfair", beschwerte er sich, während er vergebens versuchte, sich in eine sitzende Position aufzurichten.

"Wenn du schon liegst, dann bau ich nun ein Iglu um dich herum, damit du es schön warm hast", lallte Kermit neben ihm.

"Au ja, dann kann ich auch im Winter mal draußen schlafen", entgegnete Peter. "Mach mal."

"Okay Jungs, das reicht nun.", mischte sich jemand ein.

Peter blickte auf und sah wie durch einen Schleier aus Schlieren seinen Pflegevater vor sich stehen. Er kam ihm so groß vor wie ein Berg und er sah nicht besonders glücklich aus.

"Och Dad, komm, nur noch ein paar Minuten", bettelte er wie ein Kleinkind.

"Nichts da. Ihr geht jetzt wieder ins Haus und von da aus direkt ins Bett."

"Du bist echt ein Spielverderber", stimmte Kermit mit weinerlicher Stimme ein.

"Das war ein Befehl, Griffin. Erheb dich und geh sofort ins Haus."

Peter kicherte, während er beobachte, wie Paul Kermit auf die Beine zog und ihn dann Kelly und Carolyn übergab, die ihn abführten wie einen Gefangenen. Es amüsierte ihn ohne Ende, wie sehr die drei schwankten.

"Und nun zu dir."

Peter fühlte sich fest an den Schultern gepackt und in eine stehende Position gebracht. Plötzlich drehte sich alles um ihn herum, die Veranda schien zu schwanken, wie ein Schiff bei Windstärke zehn.

"Oh Gott, mir ist so schlecht", röchelte er.

"Wehe du erbrichst dich hier, dann machst du alles auch selbst weg", warnte ihn Pauls Stimme. "Konzentrier dich auf einen Punkt, dann wird es wieder besser."

Peter schluckte hart. Seine Zähne begannen ganz ohne sein Zutun zu klappern. Jetzt erst bemerkte er die Kälte, die durch seine Jeans und T-Shirt kroch. Sich fühlend wie ein Häuflein Elend, beherzte er Pauls Rat. Fest saugten sich seine Augen auf der behandschuhten Hand des Captains fest, die auf seiner Taille ruhte.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, dann ließ das Schwindelgefühl tatsächlich nach und seine vorherige Euphorie kehrte zurück. Er begann erneut zu kichern und deutete auf Pauls Handschuh.

"Das hätte das arme Schwein auch nicht gedacht, dass es mal bei dir landet."

Annies glockenhelles Lachen erklang. "Der war gut."

Erstaunt stellte Peter fest, dass seine Mutter mittlerweile neben ihm stand. "Wie bissu denn hierher gekommen?"

"Ich bin deinem Geruch gefolgt", gab sie amüsiert zurück und hakte sich bei ihm unter. "Und nun endgültig ab ins Haus."

"Jawohl Mylady", gab Peter zurück und ließ sich brav zurück ins Warme führen, auch wenn der Schnee wie irre schwankte.

***Ende Flashback***

Hier verließ Peter nun endgültig die Erinnerung. Paul war mit seiner Erzählung ebenfalls an der Stelle angelangt und schilderte ihm lang und breit, wie er dann mit vielen Irrungen und Wirrungen letztendlich doch ins Bett gekommen war. Als Paul erwähnte, dass Peter partout noch ein Stück Schokoladenkuchen mit ins Bett nehmen wollte, und davon nicht abzubringen gewesen war, wunderte es den jungen Detective nicht mehr, warum sein Kopfkissen und die Bettdecke heute morgen so merkwürdig braune Streifen aufgewiesen hatte. Er hatte nur, das gab er zu, nicht den Mut gefunden, daran zu riechen.

"Du siehst, du und Kermit habt uns allen einen denkwürdigen Abend beschert", endete Paul seinen Monolog.

Peter zog die Schultern ein. "Oh Gott, das überleb ich nicht", murmelte er. "Kelly und Carolyn werden mir das unter Garantie bei jedem Treffen unter die Nase halten."

Mitleidslos zuckte Paul die Schultern. "Da musst du nun durch. An deiner Stelle wäre ich die nächste Zeit ausgesprochen nett zu deinen Geschwistern, sonst landen womöglich noch gewisse Fotos bei diversen Kollegen."

Es fiel Peter wie Schuppen von den Augen. "Um Himmels willen, die haben doch nicht!" An Pauls breitem Grinsen sah er, dass er sich auf der richtigen Spur befand. "Die Blitze gestern…die haben Fotos geschossen?"

"Live und in Farbe. Das sind bestimmt nette Aufnahmen geworden von Kermit und von dir."

"Japp, das sind sie", ließ sich Kelly vernehmen.

Peter zuckte zusammen, als er seine Schwester im Türrahmen entdeckte, die mit einem frechen Gesichtsausdruck zwei Ausdrucke durch die Luft schwenkte. Mit großem Trara legte sie die Bilder auf den Tisch.

"Digitalkameras sei dank, muss man die Fotos nicht mal mehr entwickeln lassen", verkündigte sie süffisant. "Und gebe dir keine Mühe, Peter, die Speicherkarte habe ich gut versteckt. Die findest du in tausend Jahren nicht."

Der junge Cop spürte, wie ihm alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht lief. Mit großen Augen und äußerst ungläubig betrachtete er die beiden gestochen scharfe Kopien. Die eine zeigte ihn und Kermit wie sie mit einem unglaublich bescheuerten Gesichtsausdruck im Schnee lagen und den Schneeengel formten und der andere enthüllte einen Peter mit einer Ladung Schnee im Gesicht und ein feixender Kermit neben ihm. Sie beide wirkten, trotz ihres Alters, wie zwei fünfjährige, unterbelichtete Lausbuben auf dem Foto. Er wollte danach greifen, aber Kelly war schneller und nahm die Ausdrucke wieder an sich.

"Wo die herkommen, gibt es noch jede Menge mehr", verkündete sie hochzufrieden mit sich selbst. "Also sei ab jetzt immer nett zu mir, sonst…"

Den Rest des Satzes ließ sie offen, es war eh klar, was sie damit andeuten wollte.

"Wenn du das wirklich tun solltest, dann kannst du dich schon einmal von deinem Bankkonto verabschieden. Vergiss nicht, dass Kermit ebenfalls darauf zu sehen ist", wagte Peter einen schnellen Vorstoß.

"Erstens wäre das nicht schlimm, denn mein Herr Papa.", Sie gab Paul einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ist Kermits Chef und kann ihm befehlen, das rückgängig zu machen. Und zweitens kann man Bilder auch bearbeiten, sprich in dem Fall einfach beschneiden."

"Dad!" Flehend sah Peter ihn an.

Paul rieb sich über das leicht stoppelige Kinn, um seine Lippen zuckte es verdächtig.

"Tut mir leid, mein Sohn. Das ist eine Sache, die müsst ihr unter euch ausmachen. Ich halte mich da vollkommen heraus."

Peter wusste, wann er verloren hatte. Kraftlos sank sein Kopf nach vorne. In Sekundenschnelle sah er sein Leben an sich vorüber rauschen. Gerade wusste er wirklich nicht, was schlimmer für ihn war: die fünfzehnjährige Trennung von seinem Vater Kwai Chang Caine…oder seiner Schwester, nein Schwestern, auf Gedeih und Gederb ausgeliefert zu sein.

"Okay, du hast gewonnen", bekannte er matt. "Oh liebste Schwester mein, sag, was ich dir gutes tun kann."

Kelly ließ sich auf einen freien Stuhl gleiten und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie tat so, als müsse sie nachdenken und meinte dann: "Fürs erste könntest du mir ein leckeres Frühstück zubereiten. Ich mag meine Eier wachsweich und den Schinken schön kross."

Peter verdrehte die Augen. Ein weiterer Blick in Richtung Paul machte ihm klar, dass er tatsächlich keinerlei Hilfe von ihm erwarten konnte. Schließlich erhob er sich seufzend und machte sich daran, den Wunsch seiner Schwester zu erfüllen, sich sehr wohl der spöttischen Blicke bewusst, die er deutlich auf seinem Rücken spürte.

Als er die Küche kurz verlassen musste, um aus der Vorratskammer den Schinken zu holen, wandte sich Paul an Kelly.

"Übertreib es nicht, meine Kleine", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Ein mehr als unschuldiger Blick unter dichten Wimpern traf den Captain. "Ich?" Sie zwinkerte fröhlich und versuchte noch engelsgleicher auszusehen. "Würde ich doch niemals tun."

Und Paul wusste, Peter befand sich bis zum Hals im Schlammassel.

Ende


End file.
